1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a docking device and a display device therewith, and more particularly, to an adjustable docking device with capability of guiding electronic devices with difference sizes and with clamping stability and a display device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the touch panel industry, a tablet computer has been gradually applied in people's daily life. A docking device is utilized for connecting the tablet computer to a display device, so that the display device is able to display a working interface on the tablet computer as the tablet computer is in use. However, since the conventional docking device adopts a connector to mate with another connector of the tablet computer, it leads to damage of the connector of the docking device and the connector of the tablet computer due to improper alignment during the above-mentioned mating process.